The Contractor screens over 1500 biomedical and other scientific journals in addition to books, reports, monographs related to cancer. These selections are then abstracted, indexed, and keyboarded for input to the CANCERLINE, a data base subset located within MEDLINE at the National Library of Medicine. The documents are put on magnetic tape which are the property of the NCI. Other products and services of the ICRDB are by-products of this particular activity.